


Stare

by WildlingGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, M/M, With a little Sterek, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is addicted to staring at Derek's ass and is finally caught doing just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare

"What are you doing?"

Derek's rough voice brings him back to reality so harshly and suddenly that he falls off his seat. Bringing himself up, he faces one annoyed Alpha werewolf and can't bring himself to answer what he asked.

"Nothing" he replied innocently. 

"Were you just staring at my ass?" Derek asks, sounding somewhere between threatening and confused. But a threat was definitely there.

Stiles makes a noise like he was asking the most ridiculous question in the whole world.

"No" Stiles looks around, avoiding his penetrating glare. "I was just... admiring. Your jeans, that's what I was doing."

"Admiring my jeans?" Derek repeats dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Yeah, because they look comfortable and warm and you know, winter is coming and it's getting really cold lately and I don't have many warm jeans and I thought maybe you could tell me where you bought them?" Stiles spoke so fast it seemed like he had taken too much Adderall. Again.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure" Stiles looks at the exit of the ruins of the Hale house and decides to start walking towards it. "I'm going to leave, then, let you get back to... whatever it is you do in your free time... have a nice day?"

He darts to the door before Derek asks any further about the reason Stiles spent the last ten minutes admiring his well-formed ass.


End file.
